


All in a Day

by ravenpuffpumpkinjuice



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuffpumpkinjuice/pseuds/ravenpuffpumpkinjuice
Summary: Xisuma is checking up on his friends, who've had trouble with things like overworking themselves  and inspiration block.  It's part of his job as the admin and as a friend to help his server-mates.At the end of the day,  though, he might need some help as well.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	All in a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is a gift for nopefabulous on Tumblr and I thought I should post it here as well!
> 
> The basis of this story is almost a ? + 1 kinda thing, too? So I guess that's important
> 
> What else.. I think that's almost it? Other tags will be added as they come up, that's important, too

"Scar? Buddy, where are you?"

Xisuma wandered through Scar's base, calling out for his friend. He hadn’t heard from him in a few days and had wanted to check-in. But what had started out as a minor check-in quickly turned into a search. He checked behind chests and shulker boxes, crafting benches and furnaces, even behind fences and leaves. No Scar. 

He called out again, louder this time, as he turned another corner. No response. Xisuma rounded another corner. No response. He sighed through his helmet, close to giving up.  
Cub hadn’t seen him. Doc hadn’t heard from him. Even Grian hadn’t heard anything from his fellow builder in a few days. The others were looking in other places for Scar and hadn’t sent any messages that they’d found him. It didn’t help that Scar was a bit like a cat and could fall asleep and hide in the weirdest places. Maybe it was time to take a short break. Joe would probably tell him off for overworking himself, anyways.

Just as he’d made this decision, though, a small shadow moved across his line of vision. Jellie meowed at him and butted her head against his legs.

Xisuma smiled tiredly. “Hey, kitty. Don’t suppose you know where Scar is, huh?”

As if in response to this, Jellie meowed again and started moving towards a corner he thought he’d checked already. Of course, Jellie was known for noticing things the Hermits didn’t. Sure enough, as soon as he’d moved towards Jellie and looked behind the corner, a lanky figure caught his attention. Xisuma held up his wrist and quickly sent a message in chat. He shook his head, the leader in him taking control. 

“Hey, bud. You’ve gotta wake up.” Xisuma gently shook Scar. The builder jerked awake with bleary eyes.

“Wha- Oh, howdy X!” He yawned into his hand and tried to pull himself up. Xisuma held out a hand and pulled him up, only for Scar to immediately fall into him. “I guess I fell asleep, huh? I should get back to my project, I got the blocks I-”

Scar yawned again with X supporting him. X shook his head, a small smile forming. “No, what you should be doing is resting in a bed. I’m sure the ground wasn’t all that comfy. Actually, when did you fall asleep in the first place?”

Another yawn escaped the builder as he tried to reply. “I think- I think it was last night. I’d been working for a little bit and needed more concrete. Must’ve fallen asleep when I came to get some.”  
Xisuma frowned. “How long had you been working before that? It’s been a few days since anyone’s heard from you.”

Scar’s mouth fell open. “It can’t have been that long, can it? I thought I talked to Cub yesterday! Then Stress had stopped by with a gift! And a bunch of other things! There’s no way it’s been a few days!”

Xisuma’s face was filled with concern. “I guess you were just that focused on your project. But, we’ve talked about stuff like that, you need to take breaks!”

His friend curled closer to him, close to falling over. “I guess I do, huh. Should go to bed now.” Whatever energy he’d used to speak had clearly drained him even more. Jellie decided to come in again and curled up against Scar’s legs. 

“I guess even Jellie agrees! Guess I should find somewhere to sleep now.” He almost completely collapsed against Xisuma now.

“Absolutely, buddy. And then you can work on your project when you’ve rested and eaten something.”

Xisuma started half-carrying Scar with his cat leading. Soon they came across a soft bed which X deposited Scar into. He tugged Scar’s armor and elytra off and set them by the bed. The blanket was a warm and soft one that Wels had given Scar which created a bit of a cocoon around the builder. All it took was a moment and the other was fast asleep with his cat curled up next to him.

Xisuma smiled softly at the scene, settling in by a nearby chest.  
“Sleep tight, dude, sleep tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> my tumblrs are welsblazes and grade-a-dork, if you wanna check em out!!
> 
> Oh, also the next chapter is coming soon hopefully!!


End file.
